oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Blackmarsh
Known for its very pungent plants, the Blackmarsh stains the earth beneath it with a toxic, black liquid seeping from the plant life. Many of these plants can be used for both poison or medicinal purposes. The Blackmarsh is located near the regions of the''' Swamp of Palus' and 'Esstad Desert. History Most of Blackmarsh was discovered by a wandering apothecary by the name of [[Igo Possraw|'''Igo Possraw]]. He was in search of exotic plant species that would further aid him in his research. He sought to find a potion that would cure all diseases. He took notes about everything he discovered, however, during one of his expeditions he was sadly eaten alive by an Ebon Ooze. What he left behind was a journal detailing a multitude of discovered herbs and poultices that are now commonly used in apothecaries all over the continent. If one braves oozes and slimes that roam the marsh, great herbal rewards await. Geography & Ecology Mostly being a swamp, there are slowly moving currents that flow into pools of stagnant water. The majority of the plants here are small shrubs and reeds. Another unique trait about the Blackmarsh is the large abundance of aquatic species, such as fish. While the water that sits in fetid pools seems tainted by some sort of eternal filth, it is somewhat clean to drink, and the plants that are found here are most often used in medicines, or in some darker cases, in the creation of poisons. Oozes are often found in the Blackmarsh, and are generally seen around sources of the richest soil, where there is an abundance of fish, or simply wandering around while searching for sustenance. Strangely, there are ruins scattered about, and no one is entirely certain where they came from. It is said they relate to lost history, and since most of the ruins have faded into the swamp, that history will remain lost.. Places of Interest Dogwart Pond: Dogwart Pond is the village that lives within its depths, known for its witches, alchemists, and amphibeous people. The village does not welcome outsiders though those with the right offering might find a ticket inside. The Black Haunt: A mysterious phenomenon within the blackmarsh, this haunt brings peoples nightmares to life within the darkness of the swamp. Often seen as a hunched over woman with long hair running down obscuring her face she is however known to change her shape to monstrous creatures. Many who have encountered her have been found dead later if they stay within the swamp. Killed by the nightmares they are terrified by. The Fetid Pools: The lowest point in the black marsh aside from The Bog Hole in Dogwart Pond. Most corpses end up here leading to a veritable side show of undead creatures and plant creatures that feed off them. Medicinal Plants Some of the plants found in Blackmarsh are used in the making of basic salves and poultices. Usually herbalists, and some alchemists, would place a request with a guild to have the plants harvested. These are the most common plants found within the marsh. * Taun: This very common medicinal shrub is easily mistaken for a bush, the difference being the roots are sweet when ready to harvest, and sour when unripe. This plant breed comes in many forms, from purple leaves to mundane green. This plant's main use is in the making of a salve that helps reduce swelling, and is known to help rapidly heal open wounds. * Epicure Lotus: This flower relieves pain and nausea. The petals are multi-coloured, ranging from yellows to blues. It is often found in pockets of nutritious soil. This plant attracts oozes. Researchers don't know exactly why, but they theorize it is due to the high mineral content present where the Epicure Lotus grows. * Sugarbloom Sap: Found on trees known as Milch, this tree species produces a fragrant sap that smells like that of sweet honey. It can be used as an alternative sweetener, also known to be used for cleaning wounds, reducing swelling, and to treat burns. It also helps relieve sleeping disorders. However if used in large doses, it can induce sleep likened to a sugar coma. * Lady's Whiskers: This purplish vine is found usually covering any kind of tree. It gets its name from its string like leaves. Oddly enough, the leaves are used in the making of potions due to its ability to stabilize most common liquids. Getting the leaves can be a difficult task, as the leaves themselves are poisonous, any exposure to bare skin causes large welts and blisters, so potential harvesters should proceed with caution. * Blue Devils: Related to the bell pepper, these strange blue bell peppers have a pointed tail similar to a demon, yet no one truly knows why they were created in the first place. They can be found growing on bushes or vines. A Blue Devil can add some heat to prepared dishes, and in the bedroom. They are known to be an aphrodisiac. This is often used in the making of medicine for those who struggle to perform. Do note that they are more effective on males than on females. Category:Places